


Trial and Error

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Love Confessions, You're gonna wanna read this bc it's one heck of a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: It had taken her weeks to work up the courage to confront Yoshiko, but now that she was face to face with her, Kanan suddenly found it overwhelming.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> Kanan, come home you thot. Just Kidding I may not love ya but you sure make good writing material. Consider support me on Patron: https://www.patreon.com/yuki101shonada Link is also in my Profile Page. contribute to my page and you'll have access to exclusive for art and early fics not available on AO3 :D

Yoshiko was everything Kanan hoped for. Beautiful, quirky, and so unashamed of herself. She admired Yoshiko's keen sense of humor and the facade she put up whenever she felt the need to act out her fallen angel persona. Soon, Kanan found herself enamored with Yoshiko's personality, something she wasn't familiar with.  
  
  
Did people blush this much whenever they were around someone they liked? Kanan had no way of knowing.  
There were times Kanan wanted to kiss Yoshiko badly, but the very thought of touching Yoshiko's soft lips was a frightening idea.  
  
  
“Sheesh, Kanan just relax your pretty bomber head. Your overthinking things with that pretty head of yours.” Mari flicked Kanan's head, smiling widely as she patted Kanan's shoulder. “Now not the time to be sulking like a depressed pup, dearie.”  
  
  
“Don't patronize me.”   
  
  
“I'm not patronizing you.” Mari retorted.  
  
  
Kanan wanted to believe she was brave, but when the very object of her affections was right in front of her, Kanan was speechless. Taking a deep breath, she waltzed right into Yoshiko's classroom, making her way to Yoshiko's desk. Yoshiko sorted her in the distance and waved her hand toward Kanan, her face bright with enthusiasm. Kanan returned Yoshiko's greeting, stumbling into a few students before she finally arrived at Yoshiko.  
  
  
“Oh, it's you. Have you finally come to beg for Yohane’s grace? How sly,” Yoshiko crackled.  
  
  
“Y-yes, I m-mean no.” She injected, shaking her head. “Is now a good time to speak to you alone? Privately, that is.” Kanan nervously added.  
  
  
“Alright. Let's go to the rooftop.”  
  
  


* * *

  
By the time Yoshiko stepped forth into the roof, Kanan closed the door behind her, glancing toward Yoshiko's form as she swallowed thickly, wiping her sweaty hands on her uniform.   
“So what was it you needed from me?” Yoshiko asked, suspiciously. “Out with it.”   
  
  
_Well, that was reassuring._ “I um...l-like…” she managed, failing to get the words out from under her and acting like a total idiot.  
“What was that? I couldn't hear you.” Yoshiko said, smirking coyly while she flashed Kanan a cocky smirk.  
  
  
 _She's totally making fun of me, not that I wouldn't..._ Swallowing hard, she took a step forward and clenched her fists. “I like you, Yoshiko! A whole lot! Will you go out with me?”

  
Yoshiko fell silent before she nodded her head. “Sure, I'll go out with you.”  
  
  
“Wait, what? Really?” Kanan repeated, her eyes bulging. _That was awfully fast for an answer._ “D-don’t you need time to think things over?”  
  
  
“Nope,” Yoshiko replied, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“You're absolutely sure you want to date me?”  
  
  
“Oh my god Kanan, yes I want to date you.” She strolled to Kanan's side, marching in front of her and reached her hand out, tugging on Kanan's tie and swiftly closing the distance between them.   
  
  
The next thing Kanan knew, Yoshiko was kissing her hard, even sneaking in a few touches of Kanan's muscles, further embarrassing Kanan. She felt Yoshiko smirk against her lips, before withdrawing completely, licking her lips hungrily.  
  
  
“Does that answer your question?”  
  
  
“Y-yeah...it actually does…” Kanan blushed. “Does this mean we're going out now?” She quickly added.  
  
  
“Just shut up and kiss me,” Yoshiko scoffed.  
  
  
“You got it.” Kanan chuckled, reeling Yoshiko close and sealing her lips with a kiss. _I guess I'm braver than I thought…_

**Author's Note:**

> SAMURAI KANAN SLASH ME PWEASE
> 
> Consider supporting me for access to art I make and early fics, if you do you can request a fic and I can write it for you :) Patron. https://www.patreon.com/yuki101shonada Link is also in my Profile Page.


End file.
